s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Machine Gun
The Heavy Machine Gun is a middle ranged, rapid firing weapon. With the largest clip size in the game, it has the ability to take out most (if not all) of an oncoming team. This gun is also known as "HMG" which is an acronym of H'eavy '''M'achine 'G'un. Using the Heavy Machine Gun Being a wild and powerful weapon, the HMG drastically reduces speed when used. ---- '''At a Glance The HMG is a wild and powerful weapon with limited range and many mayhem-spreading applications. Let's get right into it, shall we?! Strengths: HUGE ammo clips (biggest in the game), massive damage, and an impressive firing speed. Fun for your opponent's whole family. Drawbacks: Slow reloads, slow movement when firing, spreads out too much for ranged combat, and its loud. Smart enemies will take advantage of these drawbacks. ---- Proper care and usage ''' There's a lot more to it than spray-and-pray. '''Learn your range: The HMG is best at close-medium range, where its spread is difficult to avoid. Track them: Play other games, like resident evil or police trainers - it'll pump up the volume on your tracking ability and make them run away with their tails between their legs. Know thy Enemy: Pay attention to the battle - know where they're gonna come from and be waiting with a warmed up plate of lead. DONT. STORM. DOORS. : '''You're slow. They're not. Be patient, or better yet, use the chance to find cover and reload that beast of a weapon of yours - they're probably too busy formulating a burn-you-out strategy to stop you. ---- '''Tricks to Keep You From Dying so Damn Much Phalanx: You want a shield. Trust me. Best weapon in the world for an HMG - you're slow, but now it doesn't matter! Plus, it interrupts your Cycle, protects your crunchy friends, and is pretty darn intimidating in conflicts with people with smaller guns. Give Them Nothing: Nothing will ruin your day like a swordsman. Remember that shield bit? Use it to interrupt your cycle when a sword is swinging at you, and freaking dodge. Get some range, then try again. Most people won't see it coming. Other techniques work wonders, too - Bind, for one, is a good alternative to a shield: Not only does it hold them still for you to pummel, but now their sword is useless against you cause they're stucked :3 Airborne Virus: '''In conjunction with fly the hmg gets better angles. It also makes swordsman unable to land an attack (cs heavy attack might be able to hit you). And can easily give criticals and it also makes you more evasive. Instead of being a grounded target and easy to kill. You can fool your enemies by going airborne and quikly decending. So they will aim above you or beneath you thus missing you. It has one mayor drawback the fact that you are easy target for Snipers and good Gunners. And if u go up to high your bullets won't hit their target. '''Spiderwebs: Sentries are good secondary and auxiliary weapons for an HMG - A sentry gun is great for that bit of accurate help in a firefight from behind or an unexpected angle, to cover you while you reload, etc. Sentry Nells are lovely - pops them and makes them hold still so you can scrap them with an HMG to the face. One will save you from a swordsman if used right, and a rational swordsman will be torn if you're in good health and lay one of those puppies down on him, distracted enough to attack it for a second, long enough for you to get that cycle going and rape him silly. If not, dodge until he gets hit by it, then do what comes natural. Take from them! Everything!: You're good at killing lots of people. Real good. One HMG jumping into a desperate fight quick turns it to victory. Never be scared of backing up your friends at the right range. You are the mover, you are the shaker. Cover fire: While the HMG doesnt have good range, it does still hit those distances - just not accurately. When you and a group of people are being held down by a sniper or two, put up a shield, stand obvious, and lay down some suppression fire on their asses - not only is it distracting, but it can hurt the crunchy snipers pretty badly, take out cover, and even kill them. With a shield going, what is that rifleman on the roof gonna freaking do? Spank you? Don't be scared to Destroy: You have a huge clip, more than enough to take out a whole team and then some. Don't be afraid to use ammo on objects to take out cover. Its fun. Dine in HELL: Beat people senseless with the gigantic nutsack that is your HMG. NEVER be afraid to open up and lay down, no matter the numbers. Jump, dodge, move, kill. If you die, you still screwed the bastards up pretty good if you're worth your salt. Surprise attack: '''Combined with Invisible and Sentry Gun, this setup will make your kills deadlier... at the most unexpected of times. Jump at them, spray those bullets all over or shoot them behind their backs, they wouldn't know what hit them. The sentry placed at a different angle makes it a lot more confusing. This setup works best if you have a storm bat equipped. A well placed swing can kill them in one sweep, or enough to deal them a finishing blow while they're down. This works very well in Deathmatches, but not advised for Touchdown or chaser. '''Behind the cover? No problem !: '''The best part of using HMG is that HMG is MONSTEROUS against any kind of destructable object, in fact, HMG hit the destructable object way easier than hit the enemy. about 20 shot will take down a wall, about 2-5 shot to take down sentinell/sentry and about 5-10 to take down a box or other destructable items. So when you see the enemy behind the cover, just spray with HMG and laugh as the enemy run away and find the new place to hide. '''Against a shield, HMG still wins : Another best part of using a HMG is that it can continued to fire the bullet for a very long long time!. If you keep holding the click, it might reach 15 full second of bullet spraying fun! The shield will last no longer than 10 second so when you see one, start spraying and don't backup, your HMG will win. Chaser fun : Chaser = Big, your HMG = very inaccurate .... guess what ? BOOM BAM POW !! and w00t, you can get 2 score in chaser for every 3 second you spray at the chaser. This doesn't count when the chaser is lagged and you can get close to them. every shot will hit and if you aim carefully at the head, about 4-6 shot critical will give you 2 score. ( and you have 100, so have fun ! ) Category:Weapons Category:Guns